Streange new life in a new world
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: 2 girls. Armina Streak and Camile Cheers get new lives when 2 mysterious rings appear with notes saying to put them on. When they do they blackout and show up in the world of Monsuno. They meet a new friend by the name of Tigris Nile. When Armina gets captured in the middle of a battle between Klipse and Core-Tech Will Core-Tech help or leave Armina in Klipses grasp?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny rings and new Friends

Disclaimer: This story has shared ideas from me and Actiongirl101. Please leave reviews and enjoy the story. I do not own monsuno or the following characters:Armina Streak, Camile Cheers, Wildstreak, Nightmear, or Sharpclaw. Those characters along with the story idea belong to Actiongirl. I do however own one of the O.C.'s. To the story!

Armina Streak's P.O.V.

It a Saturday morning and I was in the woods watching some wild horses graze. I picking out one to ride that morning. When I saw that a bright light flashed. The horses had run and I was left when I saw a note written in gold ink. "What the heck just happened?", I asked myself.

The note said,"Armina this ring will begin your new life meet me in the park. Read the rest when you get there. Camile Cheers."

All I could ask was,"Who the heck is Camile Cheers and how does she know who I am?"

The only answer I could come up with was,"I guess I'll find out when I get there."

So I started to walk to the park I looked back down at the note and one thing stuck out to me there was a dragon ring attached to the note that had appeared. One thing about that ring stuck out it was a dragon and I love dragons. The main reason for that was Dragons fear close to nothing and that always fit me.

Camile Cheers P.O.V.

It was Saturday I was at the barn and cleaning out stalls. It had been a slow calm day. I had just finished the last stall. A almost blinding light startled the horses. I quickly calmed them and saw a note on the ground in the hallway stall. I slowly picked up the note and said," What do we have here?"

The note said,"Camile this ring will begin your new life meet me in the northwest park. Read the rest when you get there. Armina Streak."

"Whose this Armina?",I asked myself

The answer popped into my head and I said,"I'll find out when I get there."

I started to walk there noticing that the ring was a crocodile and I was thinking that was kind of cool because I love crocodiles. When I arrived I saw a girl with black hair that had purple streaks and was in a messy bun. I asked,"Are you Armina Streak?"

She replied,"Yes. And you must be Camile Cheers."

"Why did you send me this note and ring?", I asked and she asked at the same time.

All we both knew was that this was getting weird.

This is the start of the story please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Black out

Black out.

Disclaimer: I do not own monsuno. This is chapter 2. I am typing this exactly how Actiongirl want it typed.

Armina's P.O.V.

This is getting weird.

"I didn't send you anything, I don't even know who you are!" we said together again.

"Okay we really need to stop doing that," she said.

"Ya think?" I answered sarcastically.

"But seriously, why did you send me this?" she asked.

"I didn't! Why did you send me mine?" I questioned.

"I didn't. I was busy cleaning the barn," she defended.

"I was busy watching wild horses," I said. We looked at each other searchingly. I could tell she wasn't lying. I had learned enough tell tale signs for that. She had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt underneath and black and white NIKE shoes.

"Alright your not lying," we said at the same time again.

"How do we even do that?" I asked frustratedly. She shrugged, but I saw a small smile creep across her face. One question still bothered me though all this...

Camile's P.O.V.

Armina looked kind of funny when she said that, I couldn't hold back my smile. Then a question started plaguing my mind.

"If you didn't send these then-" I started.

"Who did," she finished. We stood in silence trying to figure it out.

"Maybe we should read more of the notes. There could be a signature or something," I suggested, breaking the silence.

"Good idea," she said. I read on like the note said to.

It read."If you are reading this then you've already met each other. Now you must put on the ring and let your new life begin." I scratched my head, wondering if I should do what it says or not.

"Well I guess there's only one option here," she said. I looked at her and she took the ring off the note.

"Wait your going to that on?!" I said. Why would she do that? Can't she think of dangers that could happen?

"Why not? The note says to and any way I want to see what happens when we do," she said.

"Seriously? What if the ring is poisoned or something like that?" I said. She gave me a look.

"I highly doubt that it's poisoned. Look how about we put them on together?" she suggested.I thought about for a minute.

"Fine, but if I die I'm blaming you," I said. She laughed. Why did she find that funny?

"On the count of three. Ready?"

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE!" We said and put on our rings. I blacked out.

This ends Chapter 2. Please review and tell us what you think. SEE YA!


	3. Chapt 3 Found

Found

Tigris's P.O.V.

I walked outside of my house,locking the door behind me,to go on a morning walk through the forest behind my house. As I walked on the path in the forest I remembered all the things me and my family had done. All the picnics and games we would play. And of course that day a year ago where my grandma gave me my Griffin ring. I can't forget how many times I'd come out here with Jinja before she left with those guys. I signed. I really miss my friend. A searing pain on my finger caused me to suddenly cry out,"Gah!"

I looked down and saw my ring was glowing red. "What the- Woah!" I yelled when it suddenly started pulling me ahead.

What is going on here? It's never done this before! It pulled me all the way to a clearing,then it stopped and I fell over from the momentum. "Ow," I mumbled and looked up.

I saw 2 girls, about my age or a little older, lying on the ground. I checked their pulse. They're fine, just unconscious. I thought about what to do for a minute, then decided to take them back to my place them back to place. I to pick one up, but she was heavy! I signed, but I got an idea.

"Sharpclaw! Launch!" I shouted and the blue core.

It hit a tree and the monsuno came out that was a mixture of an eagle, tiger and bear. "Sharpclaw, help me get them back to my place."

He bent down and picked up the 2 girls. I started walking back the way I came and he followed. I wonder what they were doing out there and how they got knocked out. And why my ring acted the way it did...

**Cliffhanger. I will be posting the next Chapter soon please review sorry for the chapters shortness.**


	4. Chapter 4 Friendship Formed!

Friendship Formed

Armina's P.O.V.

I just started to open my eyes. Everything was blurry but as I sat up I saw that I was laying on a bed with purple sheets and a black pillow. I looked to the corner a girl with short copper red hair and had one neon green streak. She was awake so I asked,"Who are you and where are we?!"

She answered with slight hesitation,"My name is Tigris Nile and this is my home."

Then she questioned,"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Just as she asked Camile woke up and said,"If we really knew wouldn't we answer already?"

Though she was trying to hide it she was being sarcastic. As I looked at Tigris more I saw her outfit and I didn't know where I'd seen it before. She wore a short Denim jacket, form fitting dark purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and boots. Then I saw something I couldn't believe I was seeing and monsuno core. "Is it possible that we were put into monsuno by the rings?" I asked holding up the hand the ring was on.

Camile answered,"Maybe, ok yes!"

Tigris asked,"You guys have rings like mine?"

We answered seeing hers at the same time"YEAH!"

"Well our new lives are going to be wacky!" Camile said.

I nodded and I asked,"Hey? Tigris? Were you and your family teleported here?"

"Maybe. When I was 2",Tigris answered.

All I knew was that there was something we wold be a part of and it would be big.

Camile's P.O.V.

Once we had answered some questions of each other I asked,"Did we have cores lying next to us?"

Tigris answered,"Yeah. I'm sure they're still there."

Armina said," Lets go find them."

We were there in under 2 minutes because we ended up riding on Sharpclaw Tigris's monsuno. When we reached the clearing we each saw a core I was pulled towards the core-tech core and Armina to the Klipse core. Before we headed back we each named our monsunos. I named mine Nightmear and Armina named hers Wildstreak. As we headed back Tigris asked,"Do you want to stay at my place?"

I answered,"Yes!"

Tigris answered,"Absolutely!"

We could all tell this would be a good friendship.

Tigris's P.O.V.

It was now nighttime Camile and Armina were asleep. As they slept I understood what it felt like to have real friends. I still had questions not only about Camile and Armina but also about Jinja, Chase, and Bren. I worried for they're safety. I knew I had nothing to fear from Armina despite the core that belonged to her. I guess the ring chose her to have a Klipse core and I guess not all good guys have the same colors. I knew these 2 girls were connected to this world some how but they needed to learn to fight. Thats when it hit me. I could teach them how to fight through out the year. Little did I know how close I would get to them.

**AN: So here ends Chapter 4. Please review and vote on my poll. Also this is the combined work of me and actiongirl101 so please don't critisize our work. CHEETAH SUNO AND WOLVESBAYNE OUT**!


End file.
